


Home run base game

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: 64damn_prompts, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Mild Smut, Short One Shot, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Hibari is into baseball and Yamamoto is part of the Disciplinary Committee. They weren't made to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home run base game

**Author's Note:**

> it's something like:
> 
> \- hibari is a violent senior, baseball player genius of sort, but got suspended for violence earlier; how is he scary and angry? he uses his anger/pride and releases his frustrations by batting and swinging and running off steam in the baseball field.  
> \- yamamoto is asked to join the school board because he's expected to do great things, and he's reliable person, tho not everyone follows the school rules to the t because yamamoto is actually a nice guy  
> \- how did they meet?

Problem students were everywhere, loitering around in the hallways, the back of the school, in the stock room, the school roof, anywhere they could hang out together and ignore school regulations. As a member of the school board, specifically the Disciplinary Committee, Yamamoto could only admonish each and every one of them, with a smile, with a ticket, "Next time, please take note of the school uniform regulations, your tie is like this and the length of your skirt should come up to your knees" or "No smoking allowed in the building, guys".

 

 His job was to keep order. 

 

His means to do this was to be on friendly terms with all the offenders.

 

He knew the students won't listen to him. That's why his tactics involved the implying Gokudera or Sasagawa, his fellow Disciplinary committee members, to retrieve each and every one of the rule breakers; they all kept mum, nodding conspiratorially at him and going back on their way to class. Most likely cursing his existence and interference.

 

Otherwise, he had promised he'd deal it differently; maybe in a game, or a battle in some field of expertise. Or an after school detention program. Or public community work. He hadn't thought it through yet. The offenders he had encountered so far had yet to tick him off. After all, there was always a saying that people should watch out for the smiling ones. 

 

Although even if he's the easy-going prefect of the school compared to foul-mouth Gokudera and relentlessly extreme Sasagawa, nobody tried to double cross him, or corner him in the bicycle racks. Not after he broke up legendary fights between the Hibari faction and the Kokuyou faction from another school. The thing he had pulled off, that day, was clearly etched in their minds; a smiling idiot stepping in a fight that guaranteed flying bodies and fountains of blood spraying around, and still successfully disarmed both fighters with some complicated footwork and a shinai.

 

He was, to their eyes, from a whole other level.

 

Of stupidity, Gokudera would supply.

 

Of ingenuity, Sasagawa would cry out.

 

Of hidden fangs, in the public eye.

 

Then the President of the Student Council, the charming Dino Cavallone, had a brilliant idea: "Project keeping tabs on dangerous students"

The name was too long to remember so all Yamamoto would call it, was a watchdog project. 

 

* * *

**Beginning**

* * *

**9\. connection** \- It wasn't until late Spring did Yamamoto realize the baseball team has an impressive senior in the ranks that even Yamamoto himself felt the killer intent coming off the batting pit as he passed the field.

"Ah," He realized belatedly, smiling at the death glare one of the batters sent his way, "So this is Hibari's faction."

 

 **48\. project**  - "My job is to keep an eye on you, senpai, until the baseball season is over," Yamamoto grinned, ignoring Hibari's dark look as he sidled next to him in the club room, but doubled over with an oomph when Hibari shoved an elbow into his ribs.

 

 **18\. crest**  - The Disciplinary Committee armband was a useless on Yamamoto's arm; although the students liked Yamamoto a lot for his carefree and helpful personality, they don't usually abide to the school's rules as Hibari noticed several students sneaking out of class for alcohol or smoke or do something illicit in the janitor's shack; his lips curled up into a snarl of contempt—why should Hibari listen to Yamamoto?

 

 **25\. acid**  - "Out of the way, herbivore. Or I’ll introduce your face to the wall."

 

 ** **43\. empire**  - **The Nanimori baseball team belonged to Hibari, as Yamamoto found out, much, much later; there was no use trying to hold the club hostage in order to manipulate Hibari into his bidding—Yamamoto would still end up beaten black and blue anyway.

 

  **55\. landslide**  - Hibari hit hard, one swing and the ball was in the air; the crowd roared in unison as they realized it's fast, it's high and it went past the fence; it was a home run, even Yamamoto roared along with the home crowd as Hibari touched all the bases on the field.

 

 **46\. dust**  - Hibari slid down, kicking the dust up, trying to make to base and when the referee said, "SAFE", he huffed and stepped off the field, taking off the cap and wiped the sweat with the end of his shirt; he finally noticed Yamamoto was also in the stands, grinning at him with both his thumbs up.

 

  **21\. rise** \- Hibari was the ace of the team; he ruled the diamond field with his spotless batting and home run records; he's the one the team relies on to turn the game into Nanimori's favor, and unfortunately, the one everybody is scared of both inside and outside the field, including the school; which was why Yamamoto had been tasked to follow the ace.

"This is not an excuse to stalk him," Gokudera growled, when Yamamoto made diagrams for his schedule to match Hibari's own.

 

 **8\. passions run**  - The bat sings as it cuts through the air with each swing, whistling a melody of hard work and determination even when the owner's arms are ready to fall off under the strain.

 

 **5\. degrees** \- Sweat clung at the back of his jersey, plastering his hair against his face as Hibari finished his two hundredth swing, muscles pulsing, arms heavy and tired; he took off his cap and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his sleeve and he turned to the bench to grab his water bottle, finally catching sight of Yamamoto at the bench, smiling at him with arms hanging off the railing, holding out Hibari’s water flask.

 

 **16\. rip**  - "My shirt," Hibari's voice dived into dangerous territory; Yamamoto shivered, "That's my jersey you've just ripped apart, Yamamoto Takeshi."

 

 **28\. needle**  - "What are you staring at?" Hibari glared at Yamamoto, fingers deftly threading the needle through a patch of cloth, stitching the hole closed, "Never seen anyone sew a hole before?"

 

 **12\. children**  - "I used to play back in middle school, you know," Yamamoto stood in position, raised a foot, rolled his shoulder and then mimicked a pitch form; a sloppy one, in Hibari's eyes.

 

 **23\. range**  - Hibari's eyes flickered to the ball where it had disappeared after Yamamoto's first try with the batting position; grudgingly, he acknowledged that Yamamoto was… okay after all.

 

 **40\. comedy of errors** \- The prank was supposed to be on Sasagawa and Gokudera, but instead... Yamamoto raised his hands up for peace, laughing nervously, "now, now Hibari, we didn't mean to throw that water balloon into your face, it was supposed to be-,"

 

 **41\. tragedy** \- "Die, herbivore." Hibari snapped, water rivulets running down his pale face, his hair all shaggy wet after the water balloon exploded in his face, and shot forward to Yamamoto with a menacing glare, his bat already in position to strike.

 

 **15\. duty** \- "Since you don't have a partner for the courage test, I'll volunteer-." Yamamoto raised his hand.

Hibari elbowed Yamamoto hard in the ribs, again, snapping, "You're not even in my class."

 

 **17\. missing time** \- "We should've been out of the Haunted House by now," Yamamoto sounded worried, one hand holding the candle higher as he squinted into the dark corridor, while the other tugging Hibari's wrist along, "Hahahah, I think we might be lost."

"Unhand me, herbivore."

"I'm sure you're scared-,"

" _Scared_?" Feeling insulted, Hibari swiftly gave Yamamoto a roundhouse kick, only to be blocked with Yamamoto's other hand.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean-."

Hibari punched him in the gut. "Don't _touch_ me at all."

 

 **14\. chess**  - "Can you play?" Yamamoto asked, pointing at a chessboard in front of him; Hibari glanced at the dust and spider webs covering the chessboard and its pieces, before turning away resolutely, "No, I play only Go."

 

 **19\. itch**  - Yamamoto was like an itch on Hibari's arm that won't go away no matter how much Hibari scratched at it. 

 

 **54\. wire –** "You could've hurt yourself with that thing,"

"It's a robot. I need to smash it before the courage test ends."

"No, you don't. That's school property, you know? Do you want to be suspended again for damaging school property, Hibari?"

"Don't care." Hibari brought down a foot onto the robot pretending to be a ghost and squished the motor for good measure.

They ended last in the courage test, much to Yamamoto's amusement. Hibari didn't care. He wanted to go home and _sleep_. Possibly ignore the idiot that was tailing him.

 

 **34\. roads** \- "Stop following me, herbivore. You don't even live anywhere near this place."

 

 **2\. metaphor** \- A slow and feral grin appeared on Hibari's face as he lidded his eyes, flicking his tonfa weapon of choice ready, "Or--you’ve come to die at my hands, herbivore."

 

 **7\. opposite**  - They were two different people, standing on the opposite sides of the spectrum; one who's calm and approached life like a water stream along the river bank; the other who was hard and saw life through black and white, strong and weak-- _that_  side and  _his_  side.

 

 **39\. half-life** \- Before Hibari met Yamamoto, the annoying fly of a herbivore, Hibari had spent his days thinking about batting the best balls, pushing the team to Nationals, filling the battle spirits with fear and contempt, and on the sidelines, school exams and boring homework; now, however, he tried to think of escape strategies in case Yamamoto cornered him again, he tried to come up with efficient attack maneuvers to send Yamamoto's body flying off the field instead of getting pulled in by Yamamoto's smile, like the prefect was doing with all his admirers.

 

* * *

 

Whatever was happening, Yamamoto was enjoying his watchdog status. He treated his job as a game, something to amuse him; a game that would generate, hopefully, a lasting friendship with Hibari the Devil. He assumed Hibari needed a release of all his anger, all his untapped turmoil of emotions and who would be a better candidate than Yamamoto Takeshi? He was a skilled fighter, albeit not that great as Hibari, but still skilled enough to dodge several of Hibari's fatal attacks.

 

Hibari actually saw the project as a waste of time. The ace of the Nanimori Middle High had better things to do than being the prefect's new shiny toy (the baseball tournament season was jammed right between the national exams and winter games was only three months away from inter high!). He showed Yamamoto every day, demonstrating his killing intent with a swift swing of his bat or a kick in the gut. Hibari was no one's pray. Not even a plaything. Why won't Yamamoto just roll over and die like a herbivore?

 

 

The team looked a little relieved, though. Most of Hibari's anger was not directed at any of them. Instead, Hibari's rage was spent on trying to give the Disciplinary member a swift beating until he's black and blue and completely out cold.

* * *

  **Middle**

* * *

 

 **3\. sky**  - Yamamoto propped himself against the window of the Disciplinary Committee office and stared at the sky with a smile on his face--another beautiful cloudless day, nap time guaranteed--before shifting his gaze to the diamond field where the baseball club is having after school practice.

 

 **30\. slope**  - Yamamoto trailed the slope of Hibari's shoulder as he watched Hibari practice his swings on the automated pitcher in a sweat-soaked tank top and black shorts.

 

 **32\. linger**  - His eyes lingered on the ace batter a little too long that even Gokudera had noticed his infatuation, scoffing at him for being an idiot and chucking random objects at Yamamoto’s head.

 

 **37\. kind**  - "Let me," Yamamoto said, gesturing to the bruises on Hibari's legs and elbows, swiftly stealing the medicine from Hibari's fingers, "Please, let me help you."

 

 **57\. door**  - As hard as he tried, he still could not keep Yamamoto out; the bastard somehow slipped through the door without Hibari noticing, and waited for acknowledgement that Hibari would never agree to.

 

  **33\. charm**  - It's not like it's the first time Hibari noticed how charming Yamamoto's overall demeanor was whenever he's with students and friend-alike; Hibari refused to be taken in by it.

 

 **26\. color**  - his eyes were shadowed blue when he's dangerous on the verge of violently lashing the bat around whoever was in his way; and sometimes they were electric blue with specks of gold when Yamamoto caught him by surprise.

 

 **27\. give**  - "Can I-?"

"No."

"But you didn't wait for me to finish my request."

"Whatever it is, my answer is still no."

"But Hibari-."

"No, Yamamoto."

"Kyouya, please."

"Don't use my name so casually."

 

 **31\. correspondence** \- _"^^ Let's date. I'll pick you up at 4."_ Hibari raised his eyebrows at the e-mail, huffed, and dropped his phone on the bed before hopping into it for a nap, willing himself to forget Yamamoto ever existed.

 

 **58\. enemy gate** \- Yamamoto wasn't expecting a normal steal picket fence gate, bearing the Hibari name plague when he tracked down Hibari's home for their “first date”.

 

 **63\. laugh**  - Nobody has ever seen Hibari Kyouya laugh--he might smirk or scoff with a smirk, but nothing was remotely amusing enough to elicit a hearty laugh that came from deep within--Gokudera wasn't sure it was possible; Sasagawa wondered if it's because Hibari's sense of humor was quack. Yamamoto, however, refused to believe Hibari was incapable of laughing. 

And one day, surely, Yamamoto was right.

 

 **42\. hope is the thing with feathers** \- His heart pounded loudly in his chest, fast and anxious; cold sweat coated the back of his neck and somehow his hands felt clammier than usual; and his stomach fluttered when Hibari finally offered him a small smile. Of a smirk sorts. Followed by a soft chuckle.

 

 **60\. bright** \- Hibari's eyes glistened gold and sapphire under the bright full moon as Yamamoto swooped forward to capture his face in a kiss.

  

 **38\. fruity -**  Their first kiss was a mix of watermelon, vanilla and strawberry; cold, wet and sweet and maybe a little painful because after the kiss, Hibari had knocked him onto the ground in retaliation.

 

 **44\. turpentine kisses and mistaken blows**  - "Get off," Hibari commanded and when Yamamoto wasn't moving fast enough by Hibari's standards, Hibari simply shoved the back of his bat into Yamamoto's stomach until the herbivore wasn't crowding him into the corner like some girl needing affections.

 

 **35\. hunger**  - Hibari was now looking at him with an intense expression that Yamamoto associated with a cat eyeing his next prey in the fish bowl.

 

 **24\. fight/flight**  - The bat crashed down before Yamamoto could finish his words, but fortunately, he had jumped aside to avoid it breaking his head (“Phew, almost got me,”) and side-stepped the vicious second attack with quick footwork, twisting Hibari's arm around to make him stop.

 

 **59\. stone**  - Each touch, each kiss, each smile Yamamoto gave him, seemed to chip away the hard stone that encased his heart since forever.

 

 **4\. lost scene**  - Summer meant beach, watermelon, cold yakisoba and free time with all his friends; it also means, Yamamoto rakes his eyes over his love interest, Hibari wearing a thin red Palm-printed shirt, completely unbuttoned and loose shorts--delicious sight which Yamamoto won't ever forget.

 

 **6\. seize the day**  - it's kinda creepy how fast Yamamoto was going with this little game of run and chase they were playing, a game Yamamoto enjoyed, a game Hibari had no intention of actually playing by the rules, so when Hibari had just finished with his shower, towel draped over, while smelling fresh of soap and shampoo, looking calm, sleepy and complacent, Yamamoto couldn't help but close the distance between them with two long strides and cradled Hibari's face in his hands to lower his face for a kiss.

 

 **47\. every you, every me**  - The skin trembled underneath Yamamoto's tongue, nervous, anticipating, maybe even a little scared; Yamamoto smiled, lifted his head up to press a reassuring kiss against Hibari's pinched eyelids and then the corner of his mouth, asking, "Are you sure about this?"

 

 **49\. adore**  - He flicked his tongue around the smooth, pale skin, pressing it flat in the dips and the plains, before curling it around the pink, twitching nipple and sucked.

 

 **50\. murmur**  - Hibari said something between clenched teeth, pinched closed eyes, "What?" Yamamoto asked teasingly; but didn't get an answer as Hibari shot him an annoyed glare from underneath his lashes and leaned close to bite down onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

 

 **11\. animal**  - Hibari bit down onto the tan skin, the area right below the hair strands, marking his territory from the neck with each bite and each nibble, down to the rest of Yamamoto's body.

 

 **51\. above**  - The vast expanse of skin shivering above him, amused Yamamoto enough to buck up his hips and thrust up to meet Hibari's body, his large hands spread across pale skin to keep Hibari steady.

 

 **52\. below**  - Despite not being active in any sports, Hibari could feel the muscles underneath his hands as he grabbed Yamamoto's back, nails digging into skin and clenching his thighs around Yamamoto's waist; he grunted as he met Yamamoto in a rhythm of rolling his hips down to meet up with Yamamoto's thrust.

 

 **1\. 2 a.m.**  - Yamamoto squinted at the watch on Hibari's thin wrist, and said, "It's late, why don't you stay over tonight? I've a spare futon."

 

 **13\. we all float on**  - in the aftermath, Yamamoto threw the blankets over their bodies, pulled Hibari's body close and spooned him from behind.

 

 **10\. lull and storm**  - It wasn't supposed to happen, this... this thing whatever it is between Yamamoto and himself, and yet, he's cornered Hibari in the lockers after Hibari's shower, the jersey pushed up to Hibari's neck to give Yamamoto more access to Hibar's flat stomach, his chest and nipples, while Hibari clung to his hair, head thrown back against the locker door in constrained euphoria and his thighs squeezing Yamamoto's hips.

 

This was not supposed to happen, was his last thought.  Hibari wouldn't appreciate this whole treatment. What started as a project to keep Hibari from lashing to everyone and everything with his strength, his blood lust, turned into a game--a game Yamamoto can't remember having asserted until it was too late. This was not the right way to approach Hibari on this issue. He really wanted to be treat Hibari with sincerity, without the need to flash his armband and his position as Disciplinary Committee member. 

 

 **22\. crumble** \- "Wait, Hibari, listen to me--I--we can't, we can't do this anymore."

“What.”

“This thing we’re having-.”

“There’s nothing between us. You’re mistaking.” 

“We’re both guys and I just took advantage of you with my position.”

“What nonsense are you spouting?” 

"I mean, we should end this."

Hibari looked at him, steeled gaze, face blank. 

 

 **20\. explode** \- "Get out!" Hibari didn't wait for Yamamoto to move, and gave the other boy a swift beating.

Yamamoto didn’t show his face again for weeks.

 

 **61\. stories**  - Rumor has it that, an upperclassman from some sports club has gotten into a big fight with someone from the Disciplinary Committee; there was blood, there were bruises, there were purple-bashed eyes and broken lips--there might be some truth behind them though, even when Yamamoto has experienced said 'big fight' with upperclassman firsthand, up close, less violence, more thrilling, he’d rather not make step in and explain the situation that it’s all his own fault for leading Hibari on.

 

 

* * *

 

"You're an idiot." Gokudera said, shaking his head as he sighed. "What exactly happened?"

 

Yamamoto  laughed. Or at least he tried to laugh. And then it died off as he leaned back in his chair to stare off at the window where he used to sit while watching Hibari on the field during after school practice.  

 

"Hey, nut head. Are you going to tell me or not?" Gokudera asked. 

 

"It's my fault. I made him mad."

 

Gokudera rolled his eyes at him. "Don't take it personally. I was under the impression that he's mad at everyone. You just took a long time to notice it."

 

Yamamoto laughed again. Again, not his usual laughter. 

 

"Okay, what did you do? I thought you were getting on well from your reports?" Gokudera folded his arms, leaning back to regard Yamamoto over his rimmed glasses.

 

When Yamamoto didn't say anything immediately, Gokudera scowled. "Fine, go fix whatever you did wrong. And stop bringing your personal life into the Committee. This is not a soap opera, you hear me?" 

"Yes, yes, sorry about this."

 

* * *

  **Finale**

* * *

**29\. locks**  - They locked eyes once, in the long corridor, but then Yamamoto looked away, guiltily; Hibari scowled and stalked forward, his pride stung, his chest bruised and stalked past Yamamoto, deigning him unimportant now to bother exerting his contempt.

 

 **64\. hold**  - Without warning, Yamamoto quickens his steps to match Hibari's strides and captures Hibari's wrist in a gentle cage of his long fingers; he has a wavering smile on, almost unsure, "Please, stay."

 

 **56\. the beginning is the end is the beginning** \- Hibari was keeping his eyes on Yamamoto, ignoring the rest of the Disciplinary Committee; his face was neutral, and he made a gesture directed at the members of the committee, who immediately recognized they were being dismissed; Yamamoto was smiling. Once the door clicked shut, Hibari stalked forward, "Hey Hibari," Yamamoto said, before Hibari grabbed his collar and tugged him down for a rough kiss.

**36\. reciprocity** \- Hibari rolled his eyes, huffing and turned his face away as he said, "If you try anything funny again this time, Yamamoto Takeshi, I'll make sure to bury you where nobody can find you."

 

 **53\. incalculable** \- If anyone asks why he is interested in the nasty senpai from the baseball club, Yamamoto would probably explain the whole process of when and how and where it had come this far for both of them, but he guessed everyone is too scared to pop the question and just imagined him to be enslaved under Hibari's villainy.

 

 **62\. chime** \- Yamamoto's mind was kind of slow today so when he realized everyone in the Student School Board was staring at him, he realized the chiming bells song was his ringtone; he smiled brilliantly, saying, "My lover finally called me"; Gokudera chucked his clipboard at his head in response.

 

 **45\. rings** \- years later, Yamamoto threaded their fingers together and promised to buy Hibari a ring to adorn the thin, long fingers; at which Hibari scoffed and turned his head resolutely away, giving Yamamoto a swift kick in the ass for thinking of him as a woman instead of a man.

 

* * *

 

  **\- Epilogue -**

 

Golden week meant baseball team training. The inter high competition for every sports club was near, including the baseball club, so Hibari and his team were focused on special crash training in the remote woods. With Hibari gone, Yamamoto only had the company of his homework and the cellphone that may or may not reach Hibari at that moment.

 

He might as well leave a voice message.

 

"Hibari, hi, it's Takeshi. Just calling because I've missed you. How is your training doing? Are you eating well? Are you having fun? I'm kind of lonely tonight." He paused, racking his brain for some suitable topics to leave, “I want to be with you right now. It's been only a few days and yet I miss you. Please call back."

 

"You're an idiot." came a text message later that night while Yamamoto was preparing to sleep. It made Yamamoto grin. 

 

Three nights after that, Yamamoto left a message again.

 

Yamamoto grew devilish. "I'm in my room, dad is out with friends, all alone in my room. So I'm imagining you right here before me. The night is too warm. Taking off my shirt right now. There's no wind from the window. Are you hot as well? Why don't you take off your clothes, Kyouya. Yes it's too hot for my pants. I want to touch you, Hibari. Let me touch your back. I will lean forward and press kisses all over your body, first your eyes, your nose, your chin, your throat. I will lick the dip of your collarbone, slide it flat down around your chest and nibble on your left nipple. Slow and tugging. Hmmmm. Can you feel the fire, Kyouya? I wet my lips and kiss my way down to your stomach, spreading your legs wide open-"

 

"Don't send me porn, herbivore" was Hibari's answer this time.

 

 

Yamamoto grinned when a feral look of hunger greeted him when he found Hibari at the door, the day training camp had ended.

 

"Hibari, you're back!" He smiled.

 

"Takeshi." Hibari said imperiously, dropped his knapsack and advanced into Yamamoto's space, kicking the door shut behind him. 

 

"Did you miss me?" Yamamoto laughed as he backed up from Hibari's dangerous look. The back of his knees hit the bed frame and he went down flat on his back. Hibari immediately climbed on top of him and his dark eyes boring into Yamamoto's own.

 

"Of course not," was Hibari's answer, making Yamamoto laugh. "Now, strip."  

**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks
> 
> I recently got back to reading 8018 fics and I'm sad the fandom is soooo tiny for them. Contributing to 8018 isn't that easy to be honest. Still the idea of them swapping roles is funny. And everybody should read "Windshear" because it's awesome.
> 
> Also, edited it so much... I hope it's now readable ^^;;
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> .:Nekocin:.


End file.
